


And it works – for us

by evaelisaa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaelisaa/pseuds/evaelisaa
Summary: Merlin and Lysbeth are longtime friends. When they meet Arthur, he doesn’t seem to be a likeable man – until he does.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Elirwen, who helped me with brainstorming and tips to continue writing this story! Without her, this definitely would have ended up on the “never finished”-pile.
> 
>  **Extra warning (maybe?):** the first chapter contains a description of a blood draw.

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease _please_ , come with me. Please,” Merlin begs Lysbeth for the umpteenth time.

Lysbeth sighs – for the umpteenth time.

Merlin's been trying to get her to go with him to the hospital's fundraiser for days now. Tonight is the night of, and he's getting ready to go. His suit trousers are on, his shirt is half tucked in and one of his socks is on one of his feet, the other in his hand, waving around frantically to emphasise his words. His hair is still in its usual tousled state – an attempt to style it has not been made yet.

When Lysbeth looks at him, at Merlin looking like this – in this state of dress, the pleading look on his face – it’s enough for her to realise she's about to give in. She refused going with him several times already, using her usual excuse of having to work, but Merlin knows she doesn't have a job to do tonight, so there's no excuse anymore not to go – apart from not really wanting to of course – but looking at him looking like this, she suddenly feels very fond of him and unable to refuse anything he asks.

“Fine,” she sighs, giving in.

“Yay!” Merlin exclaims and he wraps his arms around her for a quick hug.

“Thankyouthankyou _thank you_!”

He lets go of her, smiles a big smile and practically runs back to his room to finish dressing.

With yet another sigh – a fond one this time, she must admit – Lysbeth goes to her own room to look for a suitable outfit for a hospital fundraiser.

By the time she's dressed, Merlin has managed to make himself look presentable – his hair is now tamed (as much as possible anyway), his shirt is entirely tucked into his trousers and a bow tie is tied pretty decently around his neck. He's shrugging into his suit jacket when Lysbeth walks into the living room.

The suit Merlin is wearing is the only one he owns. It's already several years old, but it still fits him perfectly. And every time Lysbeth sees him like this – and it's not often Merlin wears a suit – she feels her heart skip a beat. Not that he's not handsome otherwise – Merlin even looks great in his nurse uniform – but Merlin in this suit, that's just another level of handsomeness.

Like Merlin’s, Lysbeth's outfit also consists of items she rarely wears. She decided to go for the only dress she owns that she thinks could be appropriate for a hospital fundraiser. It's emerald green and long, with a flowy skirt, long sleeves and a V-neck that's actually a bit too low for her liking, but the dress is just really pretty, so she bought it anyway when she needed a dress for a rather formal wedding once – the same wedding Merlin initially bought his suit for. She does have to wear heels with this dress though – it's a tad too long to be worn with flats. She probably could've had it shortened a bit, but that just didn't happen yet – and it probably never will. Either way, she'll be happy to kick off those shoes later tonight.

“Ready?” Merlin asks when she walks towards him. He looks up from buttoning his suit jacket and freezes when his eyes land on her.

“Is something wrong?” Lysbeth asks. She looks down to see if she missed something on her dress – a spot or a tear or whatever else could've happened to it without her noticing. She doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, so she looks in the hallway mirror to check her hair and make-up. There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with those either. Her hair is still pinned back on one side and there aren't any make-up smudges on her face.

She turns back to Merlin with what is most definitely a confused look on her face.

“No. No,” Merlin hastily answers. “You look good.”

“Thanks?” Lysbeth awkwardly accepts the compliment.

Luckily, that’s it for awkward moments. They gather everything they need, make sure at least one of them has the keys to the flat, and leave for the fundraiser.

~~~

There are a lot of people present at the fundraiser (what did Lysbeth even expect?). Most of the guests are talking to others, sipping their champagne, eating the bites of food servers walk around with.

It didn't take long for Merlin to be dragged off by some of his fellow nurses, so now Lysbeth stands somewhere at the side of the venue, watching everyone go about their business, waiting for Merlin to return.

Suddenly a champagne flute appears in front of her. She follows the hand holding the flute to find a handsome blond man smiling at her. His bright blue eyes look straight into hers.

“I noticed you didn't have a drink,” the man says.

“I don't drink,” Lysbeth reacts automatically.

“Oh.” His smile turns into a look of surprise – just like every other person who discovers Lysbeth doesn't drink alcohol – but instead of asking questions, he just turns towards a nearby table, puts both glasses down and turns back to Lysbeth.

“Do you work at the hospital?” he then asks.

“No, I'm just here with someone who does,” Lysbeth answers, grateful she doesn’t have to explain herself.

Lysbeth takes her eyes off the man and scans the crowd for Merlin. Still nowhere to be seen.

“Where are they?”

A quick glance in the man's direction tells Lysbeth he's following her gaze through the crowd.

“I have no idea,” Lysbeth sighs. “He went off with some of his colleagues.”

“Husband?”

The question makes Lysbeth laugh involuntarily. Merlin, her husband? Right, like that'll ever happen.

“Sorry,” Lysbeth hiccups, then clears her throat. “Friend.”

“Well, it's not very nice of him to leave you here on your own.” The man's smile becomes wider.

Lysbeth just shrugs.

After a somewhat awkward silence, the man holds out his hand to Lysbeth. “I'm Arthur.”

“Pendragon?” Lysbeth wonders out loud, shaking the man’s hand.

“Indeed,” the man confirms, a slight quizzical look on his face.

So this is the infamous Arthur Pendragon, Lysbeth thought. Or, as Merlin likes to call him: Dr Prat.

There have been many evenings where Merlin came home from his shift and couldn't do anything but complain about the man who is now standing next to Lysbeth. According to Merlin, Arthur Pendragon is an utter tyrant. He wants everything done immediately, even though there are other, more urgent, things to be done. He also expects everyone to read his mind. Don't you even dare ask questions. If you don't know what he wants you to do – even though he often doesn't take the time to specify – you are a bad nurse and unworthy of the job. Basically, Lysbeth has not yet heard a good word about Dr Arthur Pendragon.

Before Lysbeth can say anything else, Merlin's excited voice sounds from somewhere in the crowd. “Lys!”

The smile on Merlin's face fades as soon as he sees the man standing next to Lysbeth.

“Dr Pendragon,” he greets the man coldly.

“Emrys,” Arthur gives Merlin a curt nod in return. “I was just making acquaintances with your friend here.”

“Right,” Merlin reacts suspiciously. His gaze lingers on Arthur's face a little longer before turning to face Lysbeth. “I'm done here. We can go home if you want.”

“You're not staying for the auction?” Arthur asks from next to them.

“Not everyone has as much money as you do. You know that, right?” Merlin shoots back.

“My apologies.” Arthur holds up his hands apologetically. “I won't keep you any longer. Emrys. Ms.” And with a nod to both of them, he turns around and leaves.

Lysbeth watches the man go. Even from the back you can see his suit is immaculately tailored. It fits perfectly in all the right places.

When he's out of earshot, Lysbeth speaks again. “So, that's Dr Prat?”

Merlin grunts an affirmation.

“Well, at least he's hot,” Lysbeth shrugs, earning a snort of laughter from Merlin.

oOo

“Emrys, get me a sedative for the patient in room 238,” Dr Pendragon's voice interrupts the paperwork Merlin is trying to fill out.

“A sedative? Why?” Merlin asks. He should've known better than to ask questions of course. It just earns him an irritated glare.

“Just do as I tell you,” Pendragon sighs.

“No,” Merlin stands his ground. If he has to administer a sedative to a patient, he wants to know why. “Why on earth would you need a sedative for Mr Scott?”

“Sedative, Emrys. Now,” Dr Prat just repeats, annoyance leaking from his voice.

“Not until you tell me why.”

There must be something in Merlin's expression that makes Dr Prat answer him, because he looks annoyed for only a moment longer, before actually answering Merlin's question for once.

“We need a blood draw,” Dr Prat explains – though he uses the tone of voice you’d use to explain something to a five-year-old. “Mr Scott refuses to keep still.”

“You clotpole,” Merlin mutters. “You have no idea how to handle your patients, do you?”

Merlin gets up, walks around the nurse's counter and heads towards room 238.

“What did you just call me?” Dr Prat is right behind him in no time and soon he's walking next to Merlin, matching his strides.

Merlin stops in his tracks and faces Dr Prat. “Clotpole,” he repeats clearly.

“What does that even mean?”

“Arthur Pendragon. That's what that means,” Merlin snaps. “You don't need a sedative to get a blood draw from Mr Scott. You'd know that if you'd actually pay attention to the people behind the charts. Or, you know, ask us, nurses, for _help_.”

Without waiting for a reply, Merlin turns away and walks the short distance left to room 238.

He takes a couple of deep, calming breaths before entering the room. The sight he's greeted with, makes him angry. Mr Scott is thrashing about and screaming in his bed. Two nurses are trying to hold him down. Despite his anger – and despite the presence of Dr Prat behind him – Merlin tries to look kind and reassuring

Merlin disinfects his hands and closes the distance between himself and the bed.

“Mr Scott,” Merlin greets the screaming patient, his voice loud enough to make himself heard. Despite the volume of his voice, Merlin makes sure to keep all forms of hostility out of his tone of voice and posture.

Mr Scott immediately turns towards Merlin's voice, recognition in his eyes.

“What seems to be the problem?” Merlin gestures for the nurses to let the man go. The moment there are no more hands trying to hold him down, Mr Scott stops screaming and thrashing about. There is no more need to break free. There's still clearly a lot of fear visible in his eyes though.

“He wants to take my blood!” Mr Scott yells, pointing somewhere behind Merlin. Merlin doesn't turn to look. He knows who Mr Scott is referring to and he doesn't want to see the Prat's face right now. He won't be able to keep his calm any longer if he sees Pendragon at this moment.

“Yes,” Merlin simply replies, which earns him a betrayed look from Mr Scott. “But not all of it,” he continues. “Remember what we talked about?” Merlin sits down on the stool next to the bed and pulls the trolley with the tray of blood draw necessities towards him. “We just need a little bit of your blood to do some tests, to make sure you're well enough for the next stage in your healing process. Look–" Merlin picks up the two small vials on the tray. “We need these filled about three quarters. That's not a lot, is it?”

Mr Scott gives him a reluctant, but affirming grunt.

Merlin smiles. He can already see he'll get through to the man – Mr Scott is probably also remembering their earlier conversations about blood draws. Even so, Merlin continues patiently explaining everything to Mr Scott again. “And the way we are going to do that is, I'm going to tighten this belt around your upper arm to make your veins a bit easier to find. Then I'm going to tap your arm a little. That's also a way for making the veins more prominent. When I've found a good vein, I'm going to use this needle--” he picks up each item as he mentions it. “There'll be just one little prick and we can fill both vials with just the one needle, because we have these nifty systems that let us change the vials on them. Good idea, right?”

Mr Scott nods.

“Will you let me take just a little bit of your blood then? I promise your body will remake whatever I take. And since I'm not taking a lot, your blood supply will be replenished again in no time.”

Mr Scott nods again and holds out his arm to Merlin.

“Thank you,” Merlin smiles. He picks up the belt and tightens it around Mr Scott's upper arm.

“So,” Merlin starts a conversation to distract the man from the actual blood draw. “Did you have any visitors yesterday?”

“Yes, my daughter came by with her kids,” Mr Scott immediately answers with a bright smile.

“Did they? Tell me about them?”

And Mr Scott does. He talks about how his grandson, who does karate, has taken an exam recently and how he's got a yellow belt now. He tells Merlin how the boy insisted on coming to the hospital wearing his karate uniform to show off his new belt and how the boy enthusiastically told him about the exam. The boy even showed Mr Scott several techniques he had to perform. After telling everything about the little boy, Mr Scott continues about his granddaughter. She's just a toddler, so no hobbies or school yet, but the girl loves to sing, and that's exactly what she did the whole time she was there to visit her grandfather.

And while Mr Scott talks and talks and talks, Merlin fills the two vials – without any need for a sedative.

He presses some gauze on the needle prick to stop the bleeding, and it's only when Merlin puts a plaster on the tiny little wound that Mr Scott looks at his arm with utter surprise on his face. “You're done already?”

“I'm done,” Merlin confirms. “That wasn't so bad, was it?”

“I like you, young man. Your girlfriend is a lucky woman.”

“No girlfriend, I'm afraid,” Merlin laughs.

“Boyfriend then.”

“No boyfriend either. But thank you very much for the compliment.”

Merlin stands up, picking up the tray with the blood draw items in the process.

“You know,” Mr Scott says as Merlin starts to leave. “My youngest daughter is still single. She's about your age I think. You should give her a call.”

With another laugh, Merlin pushes the trolley and stool to the side.

“That's very kind of you, Mr Scott, but I'm currently not looking for a relationship.”

“That's too bad.” Mr Scott looks genuinely disappointed. “If you ever change your mind, let me know, will you?”

“Sure, I will,” Merlin laughs again.

And with that, Merlin bids the man goodbye and leaves the room, Dr Prat right behind him.

It had been too easy to forget the Prat was in the room the whole time. The most surprising thing, though, is that Dr Prat didn't say a word the whole time they were in room 238. Merlin is convinced that the Prat just stood there in the room waiting for Merlin to fail, so he could have someone else get the sedative. But Dr Pendragon the almighty, who always tells everyone what he wants done and doesn't tolerate anyone talking back at him, let Merlin do what needed to be done instead of insisting on a sedative anyway. Merlin can't think of any reason why Dr Prat allowed Merlin to ignore his orders and do the blood draw the way Merlin knew he would succeed.

Merlin expects the Prat will find some kind of punishment for not obeying his orders, but he’s beyond the point of caring. So when they are outside the room again, Merlin shoves the tray into Dr Prat's hands.

“Here's your blood draw,” he snaps. "No sedative necessary."

And with that, Merlin brushes past Dr Prat to go back to the nurse's station, leaving a stunned man behind, who doesn’t even get the chance to react.

oOo

This day is not going as Arthur expected. Not at all.

It started out like any other day, but when he told nurse Emrys to get a sedative for room 238, it seemed like the whole world turned upside down.

Emrys refused – refused! He refused an order, an order from him, from Arthur Pendragon. And not only that. Emrys showed him up by getting the patient from 238 calm. He explained everything to the patient. Emrys was so calm and the patient reacted well to that. Emrys was able to do the blood draw without a hitch, without the need for a sedative. The patient voluntarily offered Emrys his arm and Emrys made the man talk to distract him from the blood draw. No sedative needed. At all.

Arthur was too stunned then to say anything about it. Even after nurse Emrys trusted the tray into his arms and walked past him, back to the nurse's station, all Arthur could do was stare.

He was, and still is, in awe how this man worked with that patient. This is not the way Arthur's father taught him to behave. Far from, even. Arthur now starts doubting everything he’s been taught. What his father taught him, may not have been the right things at all.

The rest of the day goes by in a bit of a haze. Luckily, Arthur only has paperwork left to do, no more patients to see – though, by the end of the day, the paperwork pile is still significantly higher than it would be on any other kind of day.

When he's getting ready to leave – hanging his doctor’s coat in his locker, getting his personal items out – Emrys enters the locker room.

The man glances at Arthur with clear dislike in his eyes, before heading towards his own locker at the far end of the row opposite Arthur's.

“Emrys,” Arthur hears himself say.

Emrys glances in his direction, the only indication he heard Arthur.

“I wanted to apologise.”

“Excuse me?” Emrys stops what he's doing and turns towards Arthur. The disbelief in his expression couldn't be more clear.

“I'm sorry,” Arthur apologises again. “You were right, about the patient in room 238. You were right, and I was wrong.”

“Wow,” Emrys snorts before returning to his locker to rummage through its contents. “It must've hurt to say that.”

“I–” Arthur stammers. He never stammers. But for some reason he wants to explain to this man why he did what he did, why he never thought he was wrong before now.

“Look,” Emrys says, having found what he was looking for and closing his locker. “I get it. You're new here. You want to show who's boss. But you know, the people working for you will respect you a whole lot more if you listen to them once in a while. We might be _just_ nurses–” He mimics quotation marks around the word 'just'. “–but we work with the patients our entire shifts instead of visiting them once a day or so. We know who is on our floor and the longer a patient is there, the better we know them and how to work with them. We are here to help. We are not here to be your slaves. Just–” He makes some unintelligible movements with his hands. “–ask for help, not for sedatives!”

Arthur nods. He doesn't know what else to do or say.

Emrys seems to wait for some other kind of reaction for a few moments, before nodding once and turning to leave.

“Thank you,” Arthur blurts out, causing Emrys to face him again. “And um– If it's okay with you, I'd like to hear about the patients a bit more. You know, whenever you have some time to talk.”

Emrys is the one not reacting immediately now. “Sure,” he eventually says. “We could talk during breaks. Or we could get together after work sometime.”

“Thank you,” Arthur says again. And with another nod – and was that a small smile? – Merlin leaves the room.

Relief washes over Arthur. Relief to be alone again. Relief to have apologised. But confusion fights with the relief for the upper hand. Confusion because his father's teachings don't seem to be how things work best in reality. Confusion because he felt the want, the need, to explain everything to nurse Emrys.

With a heavy sigh, Arthur continues gathering his things before closing the locker and going home, where he tries not to think too much of what happened today.


	2. Chapter 2

Lysbeth sits next to Merlin at their usual table in the local pub where they go for dinner once a week. This week is different though. Merlin invited Arthur – also known as Dr Prat, but according to Merlin he’s trying to be less prattish now and that’s why Merlin invited him.

Lysbeth doesn’t know what to expect. She only met the man once at that hospital fundraiser and though Arthur Pendragon had been kind and polite, that one meeting didn’t compare to all the complaining she had to listen to before that. So, yes, Lysbeth is a bit apprehensive of properly meeting the man Merlin complained about for weeks.

Lysbeth and Merlin are playing a card game – the same one they usually play while they wait for their food – when Arthur appears.

“Good evening,” he greets them both.

Merlin glances at him, but quickly returns his eyes to the game. “Good evening,” he greets Arthur back. “Sit.”

Lysbeth shoots him a polite smile, but just like Merlin, doesn’t keep her eyes off the game for long.

Arthur sits down on the empty chair at the table and watches them finish their game. Lysbeth wins and she shouts triumphantly, throwing her arms in the air. Lysbeth never wins, so, no, this is not an exaggerated reaction. Definitely not.

Merlin laughs and collects all the cards.

“You’re playing now too,” he then says to Arthur and deals the cards between the three of them.

Merlin quickly explains the rules of the game and they play three rounds – Merlin wins all three of them – before ordering some food.

It takes a little while for their food to be brought to the table, so Merlin and Arthur start talking about the patients Merlin takes care of and whatever else the two of them agreed to talk about, so Lysbeth takes out her laptop to get a start on editing the photos she is due to deliver soon.

“No,” Merlin says, placing a hand on Lysbeth’s laptop, making it impossible for her to open the thing. “No work.”

“You’re talking work,” she shoots back.

“Yes, we are,” Merlin reluctantly gives in. “But you stop when we stop.”

“Yes, I will.”

Merlin sticks out his tongue at her, and of course, Lysbeth returns the gesture. Merlin does take his hand off her laptop though, so Lysbeth opens it quickly and starts working, sifting through photos, deciding which ones are worth editing and which ones aren’t going to make the cut for the client to see.

Lysbeth has no idea how much time has passed when Merlin waves his hand in front of her eyes.

Confused, she looks up at him.

“Food’s here. Time to stop working. We’ll stop talking about work too.”

“Right, hold on, almost ready,” Lysbeth says distractedly, looking back at her laptop screen.

“No,” Merlin starts pushing the laptop closed, very slowly. “Now.”

Lysbeth immediately stops Merlin from closing her laptop and sends him an annoyed glare.

“Fine,” she grumbles. She quickly saves what she’s working on and shuts down the laptop. “Happy?”

“Very,” Merlin smiles.

Lysbeth pulls a face at him, making him laugh, before putting her laptop back into her bag. Arthur is watching them with an amused grin on his face.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Arthur asks when she comes back up from closing her bag.

“I work at a photography studio,” Lysbeth answers.

Merlin already put her plate of food where her laptop stood just moments earlier, so she picks up her fork and starts eating.

“As a photographer,” Merlin clarifies for her.

And that kick-starts a conversation about photography, which flows into art and then goes to a variety of different topics and they’re still talking even after they finish eating.

Lysbeth expected the evening to be strained because of Arthur joining them. Arthur is someone she doesn’t really know, and it didn’t help that Merlin only had negative things to say about him. But now, here at the pub, it seems he’s actually really easy to talk to. All three of them talk, no one is left out of the conversation. They’re all talking, all listening, all laughing and they’re at the pub longer than they usually are. It isn’t until Lysbeth starts yawning that Arthur says maybe they should call it a day.

“I had a really good time,” Arthur continues. “Thank you for inviting me. And thank you for telling me about the patients on your floor. I promise I’ll ask for help more often from now on. And I apologise in advance for when I forget.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll remind you,” Merlin laughs. “And I actually had a really good time as well. We should do this again.”

The words are out of his mouth before Merlin very well realises what he’s saying, judging by the startled look he shoots Lysbeth.

“Yes, we should.” She laughs at the relieved look on Merlin’s face now.

“I’d like that,” Arthur smiles.

“We’re usually here every Friday. Same time. You’re welcome to join us again next week. Right?” Merlin looks at Lysbeth for affirmation.

“Yes, you are,” she smiles.

oOo

Arthur joins them for dinner again the next week, and the week after that, and soon Friday night dinners with three becomes the new normal.

Every time conversation comes as easily as that first time. Over the weeks the topics of their conversations change though. They go from rather superficial to more personal, and Merlin learns a lot about Arthur, like his favourite colour (red), his favourite food (roasted chicken), all the books and movies Arthur read or watched and liked (and disliked). But Arthur also tells about his family.

Merlin learns Arthur’s mother died when he was little – he has pretty much no memories of her. From what Merlin hears about Arthur’s dad, the man is as much of a tyrant as Arthur was when he first started working at the hospital. Merlin is glad Arthur changed. He isn’t treating the nurses as slaves anymore. He actually asks for help, and for advice if he’s about to meet a patient he hasn’t met before, and all the nurses started loving having him on the floor – because a handsome man like Arthur, being as considerate as he is, what’s not to like about that? There are only a few of them who remember the utter prat he was before. But in general, Dr Pendragon is forgiven for his prattish behaviour, because he is trying his very best to be the respectful doctor the nurses enjoy working with.

Arthur also has a half-sister, Morgana, who he has lost contact with. Their father used to pitch them against each other. They had to compete for their father’s attention and because of that, Arthur and Morgana never really got on well with each other.

It makes Merlin sad, hearing stories about parents who clearly weren’t as loving as his own mother – or even just a fraction of that.

When Arthur asks about Merlin’s parents, he almost feels guilty talking about his mum. His father left before Merlin was even born, so his mum raised him on her own, but she never failed to give him all the love he deserves. Could she be strict? Of course. Every mum is supposed to be strict once in a while, right? But he never felt like he couldn’t go to her with whatever problem he was having. And he still feels like that.

But then Arthur goes and asks Lysbeth about her parents – which is a normal question, of course, given it’s the topic they’re talking about. It’s the logical continuation of the conversation. But Arthur doesn’t know yet that Lysbeth doesn’t talk about her parents. Merlin waits for Lysbeth’s answer with bated breath.

She doesn’t react immediately. For a moment Merlin thinks she’s ignoring the question, but then she does answer.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen them in a while.”

She answered. She’s looking at her glass, avoiding both Arthur’s and Merlin’s eyes, but she actually answered.

“How come?” Arthur then goes and asks. Merlin tries to subtly shake his head at him, trying to convey to drop the subjects, but Arthur is looking at Lysbeth with a concerned expression on his face. He does not notice Merlin’s warnings. Maybe Merlin should kick Arthur’s shin under the table? Before he can consider actually doing that, Lysbeth answers again.

“I’d rather not talk about it. But, yes, Merlin’s mum is the best,” she adds with a smile around her lips that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

The conversation steers away from parents after that, but Merlin doesn’t miss the curious and concerned glances Arthur throws Lysbeth every now and then.

When Lysbeth leaves the table to go to the loo, Merlin leans towards Arthur. “About Lysbeth’s parents–”

“Don’t tell me anything Merlin,” Athur interrupts him before Merlin can continue. “If she doesn’t want to tell me, I don’t need to know.”

“Yes, it’s just– Don’t take it personal. That she doesn’t tell you. She didn’t even tell me anything until several years after we already lived together. And it’s just– It’s not good, okay. Just–”

“Yeah, I gathered,” Arthur sighs gloomily.

When Lysbeth returns from the loo, they once again stick to more trivial conversation topics and when Merlin sees Lysbeth smile again – really smile – he finally stops worrying that her evening was spoiled by talking about parents.

oOo

Arthur enters the pub, looks around and notices Lysbeth already sitting at their usual table, her laptop open in front of her, a look of concentration on her face.

“Hey,” he greets her and hangs his coat over the back of his usual seat.

She looks up from her laptop briefly, but in those few moments she gives him a wonderful smile.

“Merlin will be a little later,” Arthur says. “There was a patient he needed to help out before he could leave.”

“Oh, okay,” Lysbeth reacts vaguely, not taking her eyes off the screen this time.

“Water?”

“Yes, thanks.”

Arthur smiles at Lysbeth’s distracted answers. He learned not to take it personal when Lysbeth didn’t take her eyes off her laptop screen. According to Merlin, Lysbeth would always work if you didn’t make her stop once in a while. Merlin pushing Lysbeth’s laptop closed that first time he joined their Friday dinner, is still one of the funniest and adorable things Arthur has ever seen.

Arthur goes to the bar to order their drinks and when he gets back to the table, Lysbeth is still working. Of course she is.

“Is there a reason why you don’t drink any alcohol?” he hears himself ask. He isn’t sure why he asks now, why he didn’t ask all those other weeks they’ve been here and Lysbeth drank her usual tall glass of water.

Arthur doesn’t really expect an answer, with Lysbeth being so concentrated on her laptop screen, so when Lysbeth looks up at him, he is as surprised as she looks.

She holds his gaze for a few moments before breaking it again.

“I just saw from up close the harm it can cause,” she eventually answers, making Arthur even more surprised. And sad. It makes him sad as well. You can’t not feel sad when you see Lysbeth like this. Her gaze distant and forlorn, like she’s seeing something she’s trying hard to forget.

“Your parents?”

“Yeah,” she answers so softly that Arthur barely hears her.

“I’m sorry.”

Arthur reaches out and places his hand on Lysbeth’s arm, stroking his thumb back and forth in a soothing gesture.

She shrugs, which makes Arthur even more sad. It’s her reality and her shrugging, her brushing it off, stands in stark contrast with the look on her face. It might’ve been long ago, but she clearly still lives with it. And Arthur just brought it up.

Her gaze drifts towards Arthur’s hand on her arm. She doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t pull away, so Arthur leaves it there, moving his thumb back and forth over her wrist.

Arthur can’t help but wonder what exactly happened between Lysbeth and her parents. He won’t ask any more questions though. He figures she’ll tell him when and if she ever wants to. He knows he asked too much already.

It isn’t until a harried Merlin enters the pub and crosses over to their table that Arthur lets go of Lysbeth’s arm and Lysbeth’s gaze shifts from him to Merlin.

They let Merlin rant until he said everything he wanted to say. When he’s done, Merlin looks significantly more relaxed, so they order dinner and start talking about all the random things they think of that evening.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time since Lysbeth started working at the photography studio, she just stares at the computer screen without really seeing anything. She’s working on editing photographs from the latest wedding she shot and for some reason the photo currently on the screen made her freeze.

There’s nothing particularly special about the photograph. It’s just the bride and groom embracing each other, looking at each other, smiling. There’s something about the way they look at each other though. Happy, loving.

Lysbeth must’ve taken – and edited – many, _many_ of these kinds of photos, so why did this one make her freeze?

Her brain doesn’t take long to come up with a suggestion. This is how Arthur sometimes looks at her. But then again, doesn’t he look at Merlin like that too?

It must mean something else then, something else than being in love. But why then did this couple, this bride and groom, look at each other like this?

Maybe that’s just how good friends look at each other? This bride and groom are probably great friends who then ended up in a relationship. Yes, that must be it! Because now that she’s thinking about it, Merlin looks at her like that too sometimes, and at Arthur as well. They’re all friends. Good friends. Really good friends. Yes, Lysbeth and Merlin’s friendship went years back, but Arthur fits right in with them. They are a good little group of friends.  
So, yes. That must be how friends look at each other.

But then Lysbeth’s mind wanders to that pub dinner a few months ago. Arthur asked offhandedly why she didn’t drink any alcohol. Lysbeth considered not answering, because she hates explaining herself, but then she realised she wanted him to know. Maybe not everything yet, but something. She wasn’t sure why – she still isn’t.

Arthur gently put his hand on her arm and stroked her wrist with his thumb. Softly. Gently. Lysbeth didn’t flinch. Apparently, at some point, she had decided she could trust Arthur. When and why? Lysbeth has no idea. She just looked at his hand on her arm, his thumb caressing her wrist, and she felt calm. It was nice.

When Merlin entered the pub that night, Arthur withdrew his hand from her arm and she felt sad about the loss of Arthur’s touch. It was the same feeling she has whenever Merlin hugs her and then lets go too soon – always too soon. It’s the same feeling she has every time either of them casually touches her during conversation.

Is that something that happens with friends too? Probably, right? Why else would she regret the loss of both Merlin’s and Arthur’s touches?

On the other hand, she did not feel that way about Merlin’s hugs when they were still in school or in uni. She didn’t even feel that way when they first started living together. It came somewhere after that, though she can’t pinpoint when exactly. Were they just not good enough friends back then? But they were friends. Really good friends. Merlin was Lysbeth’s only friend. What was different then? Were they really just not good enough friends yet?

But– If that’s the case, then why does Lysbeth miss Arthur’s touches the moment he pulls his hand away? She’s been friends with Merlin for almost fifteen years now and for at least the first six or seven years she didn’t feel loss when he stopped hugging her. And Arthur, she’s known him for, what, a little over half a year? So it took her only a few months to become good friends with Arthur, while it took years with Merlin? Merlin, with whom she did everything and who stood by her when her life exploded when she decided to stop all contact with her parents? That can’t be right, can it?

So is it not because they’re good friends?

It can’t be love though, because Arthur looks the same way at her _and_ Merlin. And, come to think of it, Merlin looks at them both the same way too sometimes. But that would mean they both were in love with two people, and that’s not possible. Is it?

Lysbeth’s mind keeps offering memories. Memories where Arthur brings books for Merlin, because he likes to read; where he gives Lysbeth envelopes full of old photographs he found, because he thought she might like them; where Arthur is always the one getting their drinks and then giving it to them with a smile. Arthur’s smile. Merlin’s smile. Arthur’s laughter. Merlin’s laughter. Arthur’s eyes. Merlin’s eyes. Their eyes. Their eyes are so similar, even though everything else about them is so different. Arthur’s blond versus Merlin’s dark, Arthur’s broad shoulders versus Merlin’s lanky frame. They are so different, and yet they make Lysbeth feel the same? How is that possible? Is that even possible? Could it be possible?

It must be a friendship thing, right? It can’t be love, because you can’t be in love with two people at the same time. Right?

A colleague calling her name finally gets her out of her thoughts and Lysbeth manages to get through the rest of the day without thinking (too much) about Merlin’s and Arthur’s very, very lovely blue eyes.

oOo

It’s been months and still Merlin can’t stop thinking about that one Friday night he was late for dinner. He can’t stop thinking about Arthur’s hand on Lysbeth’s arm, his thumb caressing her wrist. He didn’t miss their being startled when they realised Merlin had arrived. Both of them leaned away from each other instantly. It felt like Merlin had interrupted something. They were clearly having a moment and Merlin did not like that. Though he wasn’t sure why exactly.

After that, he noticed other little things as well. Like how Arthur always smiled when Lysbeth talked, how he always brought her envelopes with photographs he found, the happy smile on Lysbeth’s face when she got them, the pleased look on Arthur’s face when he made her smile, how he always greets her with a hug first and not Merlin.

It took Merlin a while to realise why he felt so strongly about Arthur and Lysbeth looking that close, about Arthur looking at Lysbeth like that, about always being the second one to receive a hug.

At first he thought it was jealousy. Jealousy because Arthur looks at Lysbeth like that, while Merlin wants Lysbeth to look at _him_ like that. When he started paying attention more, it dawned on him that Lysbeth actually does look at him like that sometimes. And Arthur does _too_. Does Arthur really look so infatuated, so lovingly, at both of them? What does that even mean then?

Whatever it is – and it probably isn’t love, or even attraction, because then Arthur wouldn’t look at them _both_ in that particularly lovely way – Merlin’s mind decided a while ago already that whenever Arthur looks him in the eyes, Merlin always, _always_ , feels the sudden urge to kiss him. It’s been months since the first time that urge happened and he still doesn’t know what to do about it, so every time it happens, Merlin just concentrates on the conversation and babbles about anything trivial he can think about. It’s a lucky thing Merlin talks a lot in general, so neither Arthur nor Lysbeth seem to have noticed the confused mess that his mind is now. That now, every time Merlin thinks about Arthur, he thinks about Arthur’s lips.

He wonders when it happened, when his friendship for Arthur turned into wanting more. He didn’t realise when his feelings for Lysbeth changed all those years ago either, until he felt the urge to kiss her as well – something he’ll never do, never admit to wanting to even, because he does not want to ruin the friendship they have.

His mind wanders towards Lysbeth, expecting his attraction to her being over, or at least diminished, but when he imagines her smile, her eyes on his, the look of concentration on her face when she's working on something, the same warmth spreads through his chest and belly as it always has. But then why does that warmth also ambush him when he thinks about Arthur, when he looks at Arthur? Is he in love with two people? That can’t be true, can it?

But what is the other explanation for his attraction to both, his fondness for both, his urge to kiss them both? Can it be anything other than love?

oOo

Eight months after Arthur started joining Merlin and Lysbeth’s weekly pub dinners is the first time one of them isn't able to attend. Lysbeth is photographing a wedding tonight, so it's just Arthur and Merlin.

Arthur is sad he won’t see Lysbeth this week, that he’ll have to wait another week until he sees her again. Not that he doesn't like spending time with Merlin. No, Merlin is funny and kind and easy to talk to and an evening with only Merlin will certainly be just as lovely as when they're all together.

Still, Arthur can't get rid of the disappointment flooding his chest.

Talking with Merlin tonight comes easy though. For once they discuss some of the patients on Merlin's floor.They never do when Lysbeth is there, because then she'll just whip out her laptop and start working, because if _they’re_ talking about work, she’s allowed to work as well. So Arthur soon learned to keep anything work related out of Friday night conversations.

It doesn’t take long before they’re talking animatedly about random topics again. Well, Merlin is doing most of the talking, and Arthur can’t help to find him adorable. Merlin talks so enthusiastically that Arthur can’t help but smile. At some point he stopped paying attention to what Merlin is actually saying. He just looks at Merlin’s face going through countless expressions, Merlin’s hands gesturing wildly to make some sort of point.

When he sweeps up his hand suddenly, flicking the fork he’s still holding through the air, some sauce splatters on his face. Merlin doesn’t even notice, still waving his fork around, so Arthur laughs and reaches out to wipe the sauce from Merlin’s chin.

The touch immediately shuts Merlin up.

"Um, you had some sauce there," Arthur explains awkwardly, aware of the sudden loaded silence. Merlin's gaze flitting over Arthur’s face does not help reduce the awkwardness.

It isn't until Arthur recognises a pattern in Merlin's eye movements that he realises Merlin's gaze is moving back and forth between his eyes and his lips, the pauzes on his lips getting longer and longer after each time Merlin's eyes flick back up to Arthur’s.

Unconsciously, Arthur starts doing the same and it's only then that he realises how enticing Merlin's lips look. Arthur would definitely not mind kissing those.

That realisation makes him move his eyes back up to Merlin’s, who is now decidedly staring at Arthur's mouth.

Arthur wants to kiss Merlin. Why does he want to kiss Merlin? It wasn't so long ago Arthur realised how he felt about Lysbeth, how he still feels about Lysbeth, and yet, here he is, wanting to kiss Merlin.

Arthur decides it must be pure physical attraction for Merlin – there’s no denying Merlin is a very attractive man – but then he tries to imagine a Friday night without Merlin. Even though Arthur would like that very much, a night with just Lysbeth, another wave of disappointment washes over him at the thought of not having Merlin here as well. Granted, he sees Merlin at the hospital almost daily, but there isn’t really time to talk there. They have different jobs and not always the same time for breaks. They greet each other, they work together, but they don’t talk like they do on Friday nights. Arthur would miss Merlin’s talking, Merlin’s presence, as much as he misses Lysbeth’s now. Does that mean it’s not pure physical attraction for Merlin? But the same kind as he feels towards Lysbeth?

“Why aren’t you and Lysbeth together?” Arthur blurts out before he’s able to start overthinking.

“What?” Merlin snaps out of his staring contest with Arthur’s lips, his eyes landing on Arthur’s instead.

“It’s just– The way you two sometimes look at each other. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you two were a couple.”

“No, we’re just friends,” Merlin says with a little shake of his head.

“Hmm,” Arthur hums.

They’re just friends.

Maybe Arthur should kiss Merlin then. He wants to. He actually, suddenly, _really_ wants to. And he's pretty sure Merlin won't mind. The way he's been looking at Arthur's mouth for the last few minutes can't be interpreted any other way, right?

If he decides to kiss Merlin though, he also decides to relinquish any chance of a relationship with Lysbeth and Arthur’s not sure that that is what he wants. But when Merlin's gaze drifts back to his mouth, absentmindedly licking his lips, Arthur stops thinking. He leans forward, grabs Merlin's shirt to pull him closer and kisses him.

A startled gasp escapes Merlin's throat, but it doesn't take long before he recovers from his surprise. Merlin soon leans into the kiss, one of his hands cradling Arthur's jaw, the other leans on the table between them for support.

His tongue slips between Arthur's parted lips and Arthur groans when their tongues meet.

It isn't until someone somewhere in the pub yells "Get a room!", followed by a snort of laughter, that they break apart, automatically looking around who the shouting person was referring to. Since several sets of eyes seem to be on the two of them, Arthur is rather sure that he and Merlin were the reason for the exclamation.

Arthur lets his hand drop from where it’s still gripping Merlin's shirt and sits back down again, suddenly embarrassed by letting himself get lost in a kiss that much.

“So, that happened,” Merlin grins.

Arthur looks up at Merlin, his face flushed, a little short of breath, and smiling very widely. Arthur can’t help but smile back.

“I wouldn’t mind if it happened again,” Merlin continues.

Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off Merlin. He’s so beautiful. How is this man so beautiful? Arthur agrees though, he agrees wholeheartedly with Merlin – he would not mind if it happened again. He very much wouldn’t mind.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a week since Lysbeth couldn’t join the Friday night pub dinner. It’s been a week since Merlin and Arthur first kissed.

That had been the news Lysbeth got home to after a long day on her feet photographing one of the most expensive weddings she’s ever been to. She was exhausted, ready to drop her camera bag on the floor and herself onto her bed. She actually considered not changing into her pyjamas or brushing her teeth.

But when she came home, the light was still on and Merlin was still awake. He _looked_ awake as well, not tired at all. Lysbeth immediately understood why after he told her what happened at dinner that day.

Lysbeth tried to act happy. Because she was. She _is_ happy for Merlin and Arthur, because they’re both great and they’re both beautiful and they are great together. But the sadness wins when she thinks about Merlin and Arthur, together. Because– They’re both great. And beautiful. And they are great together. And now it’s not Merlin, Arthur and Lysbeth anymore. It’s Merlin and Arthur, and Lysbeth.

And it shows during that first Friday dinner after that first kiss. Arthur gives Merlin a quick peck when he arrives. They smile brightly at each other. They look really happy to be together.

Arthur does give Lysbeth the usual hug as well, but it’s different somehow.

Lysbeth tries to smile when they look at her. When they don’t look at her she just watches them. She doesn’t really want to look at them, all happy and in love, because even though she is happy for them – really, she is – she feels alone again. And sad, because they have something Lysbeth will probably never have. But she can’t take her eyes off of them anyway.

They talk, like they always do, and Lysbeth does her very best to pretend everything is as it used to be. But she sees Merlin’s eyes sparkle when he looks at Arthur and Arthur’s permanent smile on his face when he looks at Merlin. They’re always touching each other in some way.

And Lysbeth watches them. She wants what they have. She’ll never have it. It feels like the longest Friday dinner ever, and she doesn’t even feel like she’s a part of it.

oOo

“You have to work _again_?” Merlin asks.

It’s not necessarily strange for Lysbeth to have a job to do on Friday evenings, but this is the fourth week in a row where she’s working instead of joining Merlin and Arthur for dinner.

“Yes,” she answers. She doesn’t look at Merlin. She just continues collecting her things.

“You’ve been working non stop lately,” Merlin complains. He misses his friend. He rarely sees her anymore. “And I know there are times where you have to work more than usual, but you at least used to try and keep Friday nights free for dinner. This is the fourth week in a row you’re not joining us for dinner.”

“It’s not my fault people keep getting married, Merlin.”

“No, of course not. I know that. But what about all the other nights? There are no weddings then, are there? Yet, you’re barely home. You even work on weekends now!”

“You work on weekends.”

“Yes, I know. But that’s just how hospital shifts work.”

“And people get married on weekends, or pay extra to have a shoot done on Sundays. And I’m a photographer, I photograph things, so I work on weekends too.”

“Yes, you sometimes did. But it’s been almost a month now where you're working late nights _and_ weekends and it feels like you’re never home anymore.”

“I am home plenty.”

“I never see you anymore.”

Lysbeth grabs her coat and shrugs it on before hoisting her bag with photography material onto her back.

“I thought you’d be happy. You get more time with Arthur this way. And no third wheel.”

Merlin is dumbstruck for a moment.

“Is that what this is all about? About me dating Arthur?”

“I have to go, or I’ll be late,” is all Lysbeth says.

“What? You don’t want me to date him?” Anger rises in Merlin’s chest. He never expected Lysbeth to be the kind of friend who’d be jealous of him spending time with someone else.

“Merlin,” Lysbeth finally turns around and looks at him for the first time during their conversation. “Of course you can date Arthur. Arthur is amazing, and so are you. You two are perfect for each other. He makes you happy and you make him happy. Happy is good.”

Merlin deflates at Lysbeth’s words, because he suddenly realises something. “You’re not happy, not anymore.” It isn’t a question.

“I have to go. Have fun tonight.”

She turns around and leaves the flat.

oOo

“Again?” Arthur asks instead of greeting Merlin properly. Lysbeth’s chair is empty _again_ this week.

“Again,” Merlin sighs. He looks thoroughly disheartened.

Arthur leans in and kisses him softly. His hand finds the nape of Merlin’s neck where he gently moves his thumb through the hairline, back and forth, in a soothing motion.

Merlin leans into the touch, closing his eyes to savour the feeling.

“This isn’t good, Arthur,” he says after a while.

“What isn’t?”

“Lys.” Merlin opens his eyes again. “I mean– There are times where she has to work a lot, so it happens that she’s barely home for a week, maybe two. But never this long, Arthur. It’s never this long. It’s starting to look like when we first moved in together. She worked hard in uni. Really hard. And I don’t mean just schoolwork. She had an actual job as well. So when uni was done and she only had the actual job to do, she just started doing her actual job in the time she used to do schoolwork in, _as well_. We worked really hard to find a balance for her, Arthur. It’s the reason we initially started with these Friday night dinners. It forced her to stop working, if only for a few hours. And that helped, because slowly but surely, she started to leave her work for what it is in the evenings. But now, she’s working so much again… It’s not good, Arthur. It’s not good. I don’t think I have seen her smile this past month. And I don’t know why it’s happening and I don’t know what to do.”

Arthur lets Merlin speak, get everything out that’s in his head. He’s clearly worried. Very worried.

Arthur decides at that moment to say something that might ruin everything for him. But it’s the only thing he can think of, the only possible reason he thinks why Lysbeth might be acting this way. And seeing Merlin like this, worried and desperate for some kind of solution – it makes Arthur want to help, want to do something. So he says the only thing he can think of.

“You love her.”

“Of course I love her. She’s my friend. Has been for years!”

“No, I mean, you’re _in love_ with her.”

“What?” Merlin squeaks. “No, I’m in love with you.”

“I’m not saying you’re not in love with me. I’m saying you’re in love with her, as well.” Arthur is surprised how calm he is about all this. In his head, it always sounded ridiculous, but saying it out loud, it makes sense. Merlin is in love with two people. And so is he.

“What?” Merlin’s voice is barely louder than a whisper. “No, I’m with you.”

“Merlin, I see the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you. My guess is you’ve been in love with her for a while now, but you don’t want to risk losing her as your friend, so you don’t say anything.”

Merlin’s pained expression is the only clue Arthur needs to know he guessed right.

“Arthur, I–” Merlin sounds lost.

Arthur cups Merlin’s face and strokes his thumb over his cheekbone. “It’s okay.” He gives Merlin a quick kiss before continuing. “But, if you feel like this, she might feel the same about you. I don’t think she doesn’t want you to be with me. I think she might be sad, because you found someone and now being with you seems impossible.”

“What do I do?” Merlin pleads as he grabs at Arthur’s arms, holding on, not letting go.

“We should tell her.”

“Tell her I’m in love with her?”

“And that we miss her.” Arthur hasn’t seen Lysbeth in four weeks now and he really, truly misses her. He didn’t worry as much as Merlin. He had no reason to. He didn’t know Lysbeth’s past. He only knows Lysbeth’s present. But Merlin worrying this much about Lysbeth transfers that worry straight to Arthur. He wants Lysbeth to be happy. He wants to see her smile. And even if she can’t smile, he still wants to see her, he still wants to be there for her. So, something has to be done.  
“ _You_ miss her?”  
“I do. And I’m in love with her as well.” Arthur looks warily at Merlin, making sure he sees the other man’s reaction to his confession.

“You’re what?” Merlin exclaims. He lets go of Arthur. With utter shock, Merlin stares at him. And that’s it. Arthur is sure that he’s done it. He’s messed everything up. But then Merlin continues cautiously. “Are you saying we’re both in love with Lys, but also with each other?”

“I think so?”

Merlin runs his hands through his hair and curses. “This is bad. This is very bad. This can’t be happening, can it? You can’t be in love with two people at once. Can you?”

“Must be possible, since both of us feel that way. Either that, or we’re both too weird for this world.”

Merlin can’t help but snort a laugh at his last words, and it makes Arthur smile.

“Yeah, you’re weird,” he says.

Arthur looks at Merlin with mock betrayal.

“But a good kind of weird,” Merlin laughs, before continuing more seriously. “And I love you.”

The sincere look on Merlin’s face makes Arthur’s heart skip a beat.

“I love you too.”

Arthur leans in for another soft kiss.

“What do you want to do?” he asks against Merlin’s lips, looking him in the eye.

“I don’t want to lose her.”

“I know.” Arthur caresses Merlin’s cheek, wiping away the tears escaping from his eyes. “We have to do something, or we’ll lose her anyway.”

“I can’t believe you love her too. When?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Merlin sighs. “We should tell her,” he then decides. “Even if she doesn’t feel the same, I just hope she’ll know that she doesn’t have to be alone.”

“It would be quite something if she’d actually have feelings for the both of us too, so I wouldn’t bet on it,” Arthur says. “But– From what you told me, it sounds like if we do nothing, she’ll break soon.”

“I don’t want her to break.”

“Then let’s talk to her.”

They don’t stay at the pub long that night. Instead, they go to Merlin’s flat to wait for Lysbeth to get back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Lysbeth opens and closes the door to the flat as quietly as she can, trying not to wake Merlin. While kicking off her shoes and hanging up her coat, she notices light from the living room creeping through the small open space underneath the door to the tiny hallway. Merlin forgot to put out all the lights again then.

“Lys!” Merlin’s voice sounds as soon as Lysbeth enters the living room. Lysbeth startles and looks up to see him, and Arthur, on the sofa. The TV is on, but the image is frozen.

“I’m sorry,” Lysbeth apologises, immediately assuming Merlin and Arthur were doing something they did not need an audience for. She looks away and heads in the direction of her room. “I’m just gonna go to my room. Don’t mind me.”

“No, Lys, wait.”

She startles again when Merlin grabs her arm.

“We need to talk to you,” he says.

“Can we do that later? I’ve been on my feet for ten hours or so and I’m tired. I just want to go to bed.”

“No,” Merlin says resolutely. “Because you’re never not working lately and we really think you need to hear this.”

“Merlin–” Lysbeth sighs, but she doesn’t get the chance to continue.

“Just, sit. Please.”

“Good night, Merlin,” she says resolutely, pulls her arm out of Merlin’s grasp and turns around to once again head towards her bedroom.

“I love you,” Merlin blurts out.

“I love you too, Merlin. Good night.”

“No,” he grabs her hand now. “I’m _in love_ with you.”

“No, you’re not,” Lysbeth glances at Arthur, expecting the man to look as shocked as she feels, but he just watches them, a soft, gentle look on his face. He’s not surprised. He’s not angry. He’s not anything Lysbeth would expect a man to be when he hears his boyfriend is in love with someone else. “You’re with Arthur,” she adds weakly, too confused by Arthur’s expression to put any heat into her words.

“Yes, I am.”

 _I am_. That’s what Merlin said. _I am_. So he and Arthur are still together. Then why on earth would he say something like that to her?

“Don’t joke about that, Merlin,” she snaps angrily.

Lysbeth pulls her hand free and strides determinedly to her bedroom. She wants to get out, to be away from Merlin, from Arthur, from the sick joke they’re playing on her.

“I’m not joking,” Merlin’s desperate voice sounds from behind her. “I’m in love with both of you. And Arthur is too.”

She doesn’t react. She can’t. She just opens the door and closes it behind her again after walking into her room. She doesn’t make it any farther. She sags onto the floor, back against the door, and starts crying, not able to keep it in anymore. She can’t believe Merlin would say something like that. It’s like he knows the doubts and wonder that have been plaguing her mind for a while now, and he makes a joke out of it.

She’s not sure how much time passes before a knock on the door makes her startle again.

“Lysbeth?” Arthur’s voice sounds through the door.

Lysbeth stays quiet. She hopes Arthur will go away, assuming she’s sleeping.

“I don’t know if you can hear me now. I hope you do. Because Merlin is not joking, Lysbeth. He _is_ in love with you. And I think you’re in love with him too – I’ve seen how the two of you look at each other sometimes. And I can’t help but wonder that this is why you’ve been avoiding him, avoiding us. Because it hurts to see the man you love be with someone else. The thing is– He loves us both. What’s between Merlin and I isn’t a lie. But–" he hesitates before continuing. "–we both fell in love with you, as well as with each other. And, believe me, I’ve been terribly confused about that, because how is it even possible to be in love with two people at the same time? But then I found out Merlin is in love with both you and I as well. And if there's two of us who love two people at the same time, it must be possible, right? Anyway, I'm sorry we made you uncomfortable. It was my idea to talk to you. Merlin is just really worried about you and he wants to help you feel better. We both do.”

He stops talking. Lysbeth is still silent, trying to process everything Arthur just said. Merlin is in love with her. And with Arthur. Arthur is in love with both of them too? They're both in love with her? This can't be true. This must be a dream. Yes, that's the only explanation. She’s dreaming. It's just her imagination offering her what she wants. Arthur is not on the other side of the door. He did not just say all that. This is just a dream and in a few moments she'll wake up, sad and alone again.

Lysbeth pulls her legs closer to her chest, wraps her arms around them and closes her eyes.

In a minute the dream will stop. She'll wake up and everything will be as it was. She just came home from photographing a wedding. She's so exhausted she's having a ridiculous dream.

But then Arthur’s voice sounds through the door again. "Good night."

Is he behind the door after all then?

Before Lysbeth consciously knows what she's doing, she gets up from the floor and yanks the door open. Arthur is right there, startled by the sudden movement. Merlin is standing only a few feet away, looking lost.

"I'm dreaming, right?” she scoffs. “Because this can't really be happening. This is not happening. This is not true, is it?"

The longer the two men stare at her, the less sure she becomes of her thoughts.

"You're not dreaming,” Arthur says eventually.

Lysbeth just stands there, considering whether or not Arthur is telling the truth. She looks from Arthur to Merlin. Arthur looks defeated, like he’s out of ideas. But Merlin– Merlin looks worried, more worried than Lysbeth has ever seen him. His eyes are so sad that Lysbeth forgets all her doubts of whether this is a dream or not. It doesn’t matter anymore. It doesn’t matter because Lysbeth wants both the real Merlin and the dream Merlin to be happy, so she crosses the distance between them and wraps her arms around his waist and holds him tight.

“I’m sorry,” she sobs, tears returning with a vengeance. “I just want you to be happy.”

Merlin’s arms wrap around her shoulders. He kisses the top of her head and stays there.

“I want you to be happy too,” he murmurs, his voice hoarse from holding back tears.

Lysbeth presses her face against Merlin’s chest and starts crying for real now. Everything she’s been holding in for the past few weeks is coming out. She missed Merlin. She missed Arthur. It hurts to see them together – she’s not even sure why it hurts – so she decided it was best to stay away, to not see them anymore, or at least as little as possible.

Merlin wraps his arms even tighter around her. Lysbeth grabs his shirt at the back. At some point Arthur’s hand starts stroking her lower back tentatively. And if she didn't lose it completely already, she does now. Her knees buckle. Merlin guides her to the ground and pulls her into his lap. Lysbeth buries her face in the crook of his neck. She lets herself be held by Merlin. By Merlin and Arthur, whose hand is now stroking her back up and down and up and down, in slow and calming movements.

Lysbeth has no idea how long they sit like that. She’s sure Merlin’s legs must be numb by now, but he just keeps holding her tight. Arthur’s hand keeps following the path over her spine, up and down and up and down. Lysbeth feels herself drift to sleep. Warm and safe in Merlin’s arms, Arthur’s hand a soothing motion on her back

She’s still not sure if it’s a dream or not. But if it is, it’s a good one.

oOo

Merlin looks at Arthur, not sure of what just happened.

Lysbeth thought she was dreaming? And then she hugged him and started crying. He’s never seen her cry like this. Never – and there were times when Lysbeth cried a lot. He really wants to know what’s going on in her head, but she fell asleep and he doesn’t particularly feel like waking her up now that she finally managed to calm down.

“Now what?” Merlin whispers.

Arthur shrugs and shakes his head. He looks as lost as Merlin feels.

“Should we get her to bed? I mean, I don’t mind that she sleeps here, but my legs are going numb.”

“Yeah, alright, we can try that.”

Arthur stands up before squatting down again. He carefully slides one arm underneath Lysbeth’s legs and with a little manoeuvring, Arthur manages to lift Lysbeth out of Merlin’s lap.

Lysbeth’s eyes flutter open because of the movement, but they immediately close again. She really was exhausted.

Merlin follows Arthur into Lysbeth’s room. He watches him lay Lysbeth on the bed as gently as possible and Merlin’s heart fills with love at the sight of the two of them. He still doesn’t know how Lysbeth feels. He really wants to know. He needs to know. He doesn’t have the heart to wake her up and ask. She finally looks peaceful. He doesn’t want to take that away from her.

He helps Arthur pull the blanket over Lysbeth. Another movement that makes her open her eyes. They stay open longer this time.

Merlin tries to give her a reassuring smile. “Good night.”

“Stay,” she whispers and grabs his hand. She looks around until she finds Arthur. She can’t reach him, but that doesn’t stop her from trying to.

Merlin looks at Arthur, wondering what they should do. Does she still think she’s dreaming? Is she asking because she thinks it’s a dream?

“Are you sure?” Merlin asks.

“I don’t want to be alone,” she whispers.

The sad look on her face makes Merlin’s chest ache. Maybe she still thinks she’s dreaming, maybe she doesn’t. Whatever it is, Merlin does not want Lysbeth to feel alone, so he nods and crawls into the bed.

Lysbeth turns around and reaches for Arthur again, who looks at Merlin. Merlin nods with a shrug and at that, Arthur crawls under the covers as well.

Lysbeth scoots back until her back is pressed against Arthur. She tries to drag Merlin along, her attempts weak because she’s slowly drifting to sleep once more. Merlin shuffles closer anyway and wraps an arm around her. Arthur’s arm wraps around the both of them.

Merlin looks at him. Arthur still looks absolutely lost – Merlin imagines he must look the same.

His eyes drift to Lysbeth’s face. She’s asleep again, a small smile on her face.

He watches her, focuses on the smile and hopes she’s actually, honestly happy right now.

oOo

Arthur hears an alarm clock going off somewhere in the distance. He doesn’t want to wake up though. He’s comfortable, and warm, and he doesn’t want to leave that behind.

What does make him open his eyes is someone scrambling from underneath his arm to the end of the bed.

He blearily looks in the direction the scrambler went and sees Lysbeth standing at the foot of the bed, both hands clasped in front of her mouth, her eyes shifting from him to some place else on the bed.

Arthur follows her gaze to a dishevelled Merlin, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“What?” Merlin mutters. “What happened?”

The alarm clock is still going off somewhere in the room – it sounds like it’s coming from Lysbeth’s bag next to the door.

“It wasn’t a dream?” Lysbeth asks softly, her eyes wide with shock.

“What?” Merlin repeats, still trying to wake himself up.

“I dreamt you said you both loved me. And each other,” Lysbeth stammers, trying to make sense of what happened. “I dreamt you were in my bed. But you _are_ in my bed. I didn’t dream? It wasn’t a dream?”

Arthur sits up on the bed and waits until he catches Lysbeth’s eyes before answering. “It wasn’t a dream.”

“It has to be,” Lysbeth whispers weakly.

“Why?” Merlin asks. He’s sitting up now too, looking a bit more awake.

“It just– It just has to be.”

“It wasn’t a dream,” Arthur repeats.

Lysbeth lets out a shaky breath and runs her hands over her face and through her hair.

“Lys?” Merlin says when she’s been quietly staring at them for too long.

"I need to pee," she says abruptly, then turns around and leaves the room.

After a confused – and worried – look at each other, Arthur and Merlin decide to get out of Lysbeth’s bedroom. They go to the kitchen, where Merlin scatters around, collecting various items to make breakfast. He’s nervous and jittery, trying to keep himself busy, trying not to think too much about what’s going on in Lysbeth’s mind.

“We scared her away, didn’t we?” Merlin breaks the silence when they hear the shower being turned on in the bathroom. “We shouldn’t have told her. We shouldn’t have ambushed her last night. We should’ve just left her alone.”

“Merlin,” Arthur says sternly. He turns Merlin around and wraps his arms around him. Merlin clutches the back of his shirt. “We don’t know that. She hasn’t said anything yet. She said she thought she was dreaming. She never specified whether she thought it was a good dream or a bad one. She’s thinking. She’s taking her time to think and she’ll come to us when she’s ready, okay?” He releases his hold on Merlin, takes the man’s face in his hands and makes him look him in the eye. “Okay?”

Merlin nods, pulling Arthur into another hug.

They stand there like that until they hear footsteps tripping out of the bathroom. A door closes. Lysbeth is in her room again.

Without a word, Merlin and Arthur let go of each other. Merlin continues preparing breakfast, while Arthur gets everything ready for coffee and tea.

They’re setting the table when Lysbeth tentatively enters the kitchen.

She changed out of the outfit she came home in last night – making Arthur realise that both him and Merlin are still wearing their clothes from the day before. Her hair is loose around her shoulders, still damp from the shower.

Arthur and Merlin both stop what they’re doing to look at Lysbeth – Arthur still holding the cutlery, Merlin a basket with toast. They both wait until Lysbeth says something.

“Can I help?” she asks. It’s not what Arthur expected. It’s obviously not what Merlin expected – or wanted – to hear either.

Merlin soon recovers though. “Um– We need plates.”

Lysbeth nods and moves towards the cupboard to get three plates.

Merlin shoots Arthur a confused look behind Lysbeth’s back. Arthur shrugs. He doesn’t know what’s going on either.

Moments later, Lysbeth distributes the plates on the table and sits down. Arthur and Merlin follow suit, sharing another confused glance.

When Lysbeth grabs a piece of toast, they do the same and start eating in silence.

Until Merlin can’t take it anymore. “Lys?”

“I don’t know, Merlin,” she reacts quickly, glancing at Merlin, shifting her gaze towards Arthur before returning her attention back to her plate.

“You thought you were dreaming,” Arthur tries.

“Yes,” Lysbeth reacts. “I figured it couldn’t be true, so it must’ve been a dream.” She’s not looking at them, but at least she’s talking now, talking about the topic Arthur and Merlin want to hear about.

“Why did you think it couldn’t be true?”

Lysbeth lets out a derisive laugh. “Why wouldn’t I think that? It’s not like anyone has ever loved me before,” she murmurs.

Arthur’s heart aches. Why would she say that? Does she mean it? Does she really believe that? He glances at Merlin, who’s looking at his plate, defeated, sad. She means it.

“I love you,” Arthur blurts out, causing Lysbeth to startle and actually look up at him. “I do. I love you. And you’re definitely not dreaming. Look– I don’t know what happened in your past. I don’t need to know if you don’t want to tell me. But I do love you. I love how you wrinkle your nose when you laugh. I love how you bite your lower lip when you’re really concentrated on your work. I love how you steal fries from our plates and giggle when we try to swat at your hand. I’m sorry you never felt loved before, but we do love you. We both do. Please let us?”

She’s quiet for a moment, but she isn’t looking away.

“How does that even work?” Her voice is barely louder than a whisper.

“I don’t really know,” Arthur answers truthfully. He doesn’t. He’s never done this. He’s never been in love with two people at the same time.

“We can work it out,” Merlin says. “Together. If you want that.”

Once more, Lysbeth doesn’t react immediately. Arthur almost misses the nod she gives, but Merlin doesn’t. He’s on his feet as soon as Lysbeth nods and has his arms wrap around her in no time. Arthur leans across the table to place his hand on her arm.

“You _are_ loved,” Merlin speaks softly. “A lot. And we’ll figure it out. And we don’t have to rush into anything. We’re here for you.”

Lysbeth nods in Merlin’s arms, turning her head slightly to look at Arthur. He smiles at her. She moves the arm he’s holding and grabs his hand in hers.

Yes, they’ll figure it out. They’ll make sure Lysbeth knows she’s loved. They’ll make sure she never has to feel alone again.


	6. Chapter 6

Lysbeth can’t help but smile when she watches the two men on the other end of the living room bicker about who’s allowed to take a shower first before they head to the pub for their first Friday dinner where all three of them are together, in a relationship.

Lysbeth still can’t believe that happened, still can’t believe it’s true. But every time she’s doubtful, every time Merlin and Arthur notice, they both make sure she’s reminded. Lysbeth gets wrapped in tight hugs, gets kisses on the top of her head, on her cheeks, on her lips, until she gets giddy with laughter.

Even so, she still can’t believe she managed to get so lucky to have two people love her like this. She still can’t believe that every night she gets to crawl into bed with them, lie between the two of them and get wrapped up in their arms. Every night again.

You’d think she’d sleep worse, wrapped in the arms of two men, the three of them sharing a bed made for two. Yet, she hasn’t felt this well-rested in days, weeks, months. They make her feel safe, they make her feel not alone, they make her feel loved and she can’t remember ever being happier than she is now.

She dialed down on work again, not feeling the need to stay away from them anymore – it’s quite the opposite now. She can’t wait to get home after work, she can’t wait until they get home, she can’t wait to spend time with them again, to see them again, to touch them again.

“Just shower together,” she interrupts the men’s bickering after five or so minutes of watching them.

They both stop talking and turn to look at her, surprised.

“The shower is big enough for two. Barely, but you both need to go shower now or we’ll be late.”

“You’re coming with us then?” Merlin smiles cheekily, causing Arthur to snort out an amused laugh at the suggestion.

“No,” Lysbeth can’t help but laugh herself at Merlin’s facial expression. “I said the shower is big enough for two, not three.”

“You’re tiny though,” Merlin quips. “You won’t take in so much space. We could make it work.”

“You’re impossible,” Lysbeth shakes her head. “Now go! Shower!”

Instead of heading towards the bathroom, Merlin practically runs towards Lysbeth, wraps his arms around her, lifts her from the ground and spins her around, causing a fit of laughter to burst out of Lysbeth.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Merlin asks as he puts her back down on her feet.

“I’m sure,” she nods. “Now go or we never end up at the pub tonight.”

“Okay. Your loss,” Merlin shrugs before giving her a quick kiss and with a mischievous grin he walks backwards to where Arthur is smiling at their exchange. He grabs Arthur’s hand and drags him off to the bathroom.

And once again, Lysbeth can’t help but shake her head fondly when she watches them go. They’re unbelievable. And they’re hers.

oOo

“Merlin Emrys. _What_ are you doing?” Merlin’s mum’s stern voice sounds in his ear.

“What?” Merlin squeaks. He has absolutely no idea what his mum is on about, but just hearing her tone of voice makes him weary, makes him feel like little Merlin who took some sweets out of the jar when he wasn’t supposed to. “I’m getting ready to go home because my shift just ended?”

“No, I don’t mean right now. I mean, you told me you had a boyfriend, but then Will tells me he saw you kissing a girl yesterday.”

Merlin falls silent. He didn’t tell his mum yet about the relationship he, Arthur and Lysbeth started figuring out a little over a month ago. He told her about Arthur soon after they got together, but for the first time in his life, he didn’t tell his mum something (almost) immediately. He wanted to figure out what they were doing first – _they_ wanted to figure it out. They wanted to figure it out together before telling someone else, anyone else, even his mum.

“Don’t tell me you're cheating on Arthur?”

“No!” Merlin exclaims. “No, it’s nothing like that.”

“Then what is it like?”

Merlin opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, trying to figure out what to say.

“Well?” his mum’s voice prompts over the phone.

“Why don’t you come over for dinner on Sunday?” Merlin hears himself say. “It’s easier to explain in person.”

“What? Now you’re just making me worried.”

“No, no! It’s nothing to be worried about! Just– Will you come over for dinner so we can explain?”

“We?”

“Yes. Ugh– Just, please, mum?”

She takes a moment to answer. “You’re not doing anything you’re not supposed to be doing?”

“No, mum.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“And you’ll tell me everything about whatever is going on Sunday evening?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’ll be there at five.”

“Thank you.”

They say their goodbyes before hanging up.  
Merlin lets out a sigh of relief. He managed not to lie to his mum while not saying anything either. He doesn’t want to tell his mum over the phone. He definitely doesn’t want to tell her before talking to Lysbeth and Arthur first. If they’re going to tell anyone, they all have to be in on the decision to do so. He needs to talk to them before he tells his mum. Though, of course, he did already tell his mum he would explain everything when she comes over Sunday evening… He needs to talk to Arthur and Lysbeth. He needs to talk to them now.

~~~

“We need to tell my mum,” Merlin blurts out the moment he enters the flat and realises both Lysbeth and Arthur are there.

“Tell her what?” Arthur asks, while Lysbeth shoots him a puzzled look.

“We need to tell my mum about us.” He moves his hands around in circles to convey he means the three of them, together. “She got a call from Will–”

“Old friend,” Lysbeth explains quickly to Arthur, who nods at her before turning his attention back to Merlin.

“Apparently he saw me kiss Lysbeth yesterday and reported it to my mum, because, you know, you’re not supposed to kiss someone you’re not dating and she only knows about me and Arthur dating, so now she thinks I’m cheating on Arthur and we need to tell her. Can we tell her?”

“You didn’t tell her already?” Arthur asks.

“No, I didn’t. Of course I didn’t. We’re in this together. We decided to try and figure this out first before telling anyone, so we should decide together when we actually tell someone.”

“I’m okay with telling her,” Lysbeth says.

“Yeah. We should tell her. Can’t let your mum think you’re cheating on me when you’re not, right?”

“Oh, good, thank you,” Merlin sighs in relief. “Because I might’ve invited her over for dinner on Sunday and told her I’ll explain everything then.”

“Of course you did,” Lysbeth laughs.

“So your mum is coming over on Sunday?” Arthur sounds perplexed. “I’m meeting your mum on Sunday?”

“Yes?” Merlin replies, for some reason only now realising Arthur didn’t actually meet his mum yet.

“Hunith is great. You’ll love her. And she’ll love you,” Lysbeth reassures Arthur, placing a gentle hand on his arm. Arthur doesn’t look exactly persuaded, but he looks down at Lysbeth with a loving smile anyway and Merlin’s heart skips a beat at how much he loves these two people, how much he loves seeing them together. How much he wants his mum to be okay with this, with her son dating not one, but two people at once.

oOo

Arthur slowly wakes up. It’s nice and warm in the bed. Lysbeth’s legs are tangled with his, Merlin’s arm is draped over Lysbeth’s middle, causing his hand to rhythmically brush against Arthur’s stomach with every one of Lysbeth’s breaths.

He loves waking up like this. He loves watching them sleep. They look so lovely together, so peaceful.

He could lie like this forever. He _can_. It’s Sunday and none of them have work today. They can stay in bed all day if they want.

No, they can’t.

Merlin’s mum is visiting this evening.

Arthur is meeting Merlin’s mum for the first time. He’s meeting Merlin’s mum _and_ they’ll try and explain their relationship. It’ll be an interesting evening for sure.

“Stop worrying,” Lysbeth’s sleepy voice breaks through his thoughts.

“What?” Arthur focuses on her face. Her eyes are open, looking lovingly at Arthur. He loves how she looks at him. So loving, so happy.

“You’re worrying.” She lifts a hand and gently strokes his brow, smoothes the wrinkles he gets there when he’s thinking. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m meeting Merlin’s mum for the first time.” Arthur doesn’t hesitate to answer. None of them do these days – or at least, they try to. They do their very best to tell the others what they’re thinking. They help each other. They’re there for each other. Talking is a huge part of what makes this work, what makes them work, together.

“You don’t have to worry,” Lysbeth says, still running her fingers over his brow, smoothing, soothing, gentle.

“Well,” Merlin drawls, grinning mischievously at Arthur from behind Lysbeth.

Lysbeth blindly swats behind her and hits Merlin’s side.

“Shut up. Your mum is very kind. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“We haven’t yet told her about the three of us together though,” Merlin says.

“It’ll be fine. Besides, does it matter what she thinks?”

Lysbeth sounds defiant, yet Arthur can see the worry in her eyes. Worry that things might change between them if Merlin’s mum doesn’t approve.

“No, it doesn’t.” Arthur leans in and kisses Lysbeth.

“No,” Merlin agrees and scoots even closer to hug Lysbeth tightly.

“Good,” Lysbeth whispers before cupping Arthur’s face and pulling him back into another kiss. Longer this time. Slower. Taking her time.

Her lips move gently against his at first, but soon she shuffles forwards, closing whatever distance there still is between them, pressing herself against him, deepening the kiss. Merlin follows.

Lysbeth takes Arthur’s hand and guides it underneath her night shirt.

Arthur breaks the kiss for a moment, startled. They slept in the same bed ever since the day they decided to figure out what the hell it was they felt for each other, but apart from hugging and some kissing, nothing more than actual sleeping happened between the three of them yet. Neither Arthur or Merlin have touched Lysbeth underneath her clothing yet. She wasn’t ready. They respected that. They waited until she was.

“Are you sure?” Arthur asks, keeping his hand very still where she left it, needing to be sure this is actually what Lysbeth wants right now.

“Yes,” she whispers against his lips.

“Tell us when to stop,” Merlin says before leaning in and kissing her neck.

“Yes,” she breathes.

She doesn’t tell them to stop when Arthur glides his hand upwards. She doesn’t tell them to stop when Merlin leaves a trail of kisses from her ear to her shoulder. She doesn’t tell them to stop when Arthur’s hand slides back down, over her side, over her hip. There’s a small gasp when Arthur’s hand slides between her legs. She doesn’t tell them to stop. She kisses Arthur. She reaches behind her to grab at Merlin. Merlin continues kissing her neck, her shoulder, every bit of naked skin he can reach while being pressed against Lysbeth’s back.  
It doesn’t take long for her kisses to become sloppy and few and far between. She’s breathing heavily, until she gasps, body going taut and fingers digging sharply in Arthur’s side.

Arthur kisses her lips and cheeks while Merlin keeps placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulder until her grip loosens and her breathing steadies.

“So,” Merlin starts. “Based on your fingers digging into my hip, I guess that was good?”

Arthur can’t help but chuckle at the satisfied grin on Merlin’s face.

Lysbeth blushes, but that doesn’t stop her from turning around to tickle Merlin. Soon, Merlin is laughing uncontrollably. When he turns on his back, trying to flee, Lysbeth doesn’t let him go. She follows his movement and manages to get on top of him, straddling his hips.

Their current position shuts Merlin up abruptly, a blush now creeping up his neck.

“Yes, it was,” Lysbeth says before leaning down to kiss Merlin.

Arthur might not get his day in bed, but this, this is definitely not a bad way to start the day. He scoots over and attacks Merlin with kisses and roaming hands of his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Hunith knocks on the door to Merlin’s flat. It’s been a few days since she called her son and ended up with more questions than answers. She didn’t press then, hearing in her son’s voice that he wanted to tell her, but for some reason he couldn’t, yet. She’s determined to find out what’s going on this evening though.

A flustered Merlin opens the door after a few moments.

“Mum,” he says, smiling nervously, and leans in for a quick hug. “Come in.”

Question number one of the evening arises already: why is Merlin so nervous?

Hunith doesn’t ask. Not yet anyway. She’ll give Merlin a chance to explain first before trying to get the truth out of him with some well-aimed questions. Instead, she greets him and walks past him, through the tiny hallway, into the living room.

“Good evening, Hunith,” Lysbeth greets her with a hug.

“Hello, Lysbeth,” Hunith smiles before her eyes drift towards the blond man standing a little unsurely behind Lysbeth.

“You must be Arthur.” Hunith says as a way of greeting.

“I am,” Arthur gives her a nervous smile and holds out his hand for her to shake. “Nice to meet you, Mrs Emrys.”

“Hunith, please,” she says. “If you’re dating my son, you get to call me by my first name. And you get a hug instead of a handshake, if you’re okay with that.” She holds open her arms, watches Arthur nervously nod and gives him a quick hug, holding his arms after leaning back again to smile a hopefully, reassuring smile at him.

“Well,” Merlin walks past Hunith to stand between Arthur and Lysbeth. “It’s a good thing Lysbeth already calls you by your first name then.”

“Of course she does. She’s been coming around the house since you two were only sixteen.”

Judging by the three nervous faces now staring back at her, that was not what Merlin meant.

“Yes, but, you know, you just said that if someone’s dating your son, they get to call you by your first name, right?”

“Merlin,” Hunith sighs, shaking her head at her son’s habit of telling her whatever he needs to say in roundabout ways. “What are you saying? That you’re dating Lysbeth?” she jokes.

“Well, yes,” Merlin answers.

Hunith glances at Arthur. He doesn’t look surprised, or hurt, or anything else except that same nervousness all three of them show.

“You’re dating Lysbeth?” Hunith asks, still not sure where this conversation is going. She expected to get answers tonight, instead there are even more questions. “Well, that’s about time–” She looks amused at Merlin and Lysbeth’s surprised faces when they glance at each other and Arthur’s small chuckle. “But then why is Arthur here?” she continues, unsure now, not trying to hurt anyone’s feelings.

“I’m dating him too?” Merlin answers, though it definitely sounded more like a question.

“You’re dating him too?” Hunith repeats Merlin’s words, _completely_ lost at what her son is trying to say.

“Yes,” Merlin’s voice sounds more sure now. He grabs both Lysbeth’s and Arthur’s hand and they both smile encouragingly at him in return. “We’re dating each other. We’re together. The three of us.”

Three expectant, nervous faces turn back to her, while Hunith tries to figure out what she just heard.

“You’re dating...two people?”

Merlin nods.

“And you’re both dating each other as well?”

Both Lysbeth and Arthur nod now.

“You’re dating each other? All of you?”

“Yes,” they reply in chorus, sounding as unsure as Hunith feels, though she’s very sure they’re unsure about very different things. While Hunith is still not entirely sure what is going on, she expects that the three young people in front of her are anxiously waiting for a reaction from her.

“You’re in love? Or–?” she trails off. She isn’t sure how to voice her thoughts.

“Yes, mum,” Merlin answers while the other two nod agreeingly. 

“How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know,” Merlin admits. “But we do, and it works – for us.”

“Right,” Hunith tries to wrap her head around her son being in a polyamorous relationship.

“Mum?” Merlin’s worried voice sounds after long moments of silence.

“I’m sorry, honey,” Hunith smiles. “I did not see this coming,” she tries to explain. “I _did_ see it coming when you told me you weren’t only attracted to women, but this caught me a bit by surprise. But– You’re all adults. So, as long as you respect each other, treat each other right, I’m happy for you. All of you.”

Merlin lets go of Lysbeth’s and Arthur’s hands and flings his arms around her neck. Over his shoulder, Hunith sees two relieved faces.

~~~

Later that evening, Lysbeth, Merlin and Arthur clear the table after their dinner.

It was a lovely dinner. The food was good, as was the conversation. Merlin told the tale of how they all met each other, about the Friday night dinners that Arthur started to join, about the joy of those evenings together. He also mentioned how none of them really realised what their feelings were at first, or how to act on them, but he went over that quickly. Hunith could see there was more to it than what she was told, but she didn’t press. If Merlin, or any of them, wanted to talk about it, they would, but it’s obvious none of them particularly wants to relive those moments. After that came the explanation of why Merlin didn’t tell her sooner, like he usually did when something big was going on in his life. He told Hunith how the three of them wanted to figure out what was happening first and how, and if, they could make it work, before telling anyone. Hunith understood that. This was probably even more confusing for them than it was for her.

After that, conversation veered towards more trivial topics. They talked about their respective jobs for a while, they talked about books and movies and everything else that came up.

All the time, Hunith watched the three young people at the table with her. The looks they gave each other, the smiles they shared. They were lovely to look at, they helped her to let go of her worry, worry about how, and if, a relationship like this could work.

She sips her drink while waiting for the three of them to return to the dining table – they insisted she stayed seated, that they would do the cleaning up – when she hears giggles coming from the kitchen. Hunith stands up and takes a few steps to have a clear view of the kitchen, curious about the cause for giggles.

Whatever it was, the moment probably passed already, but the sight she’s greeted with makes her smile nonetheless. Arthur’s hand is on Lysbeth’s lower back while he tries to reach something on the counter on the other side of her. Lysbeth bumps her hip against Merlin’s, causing Merlin to shoot Lysbeth a mock affronted look, which then causes even more giggles to escape. Merlin pecks Lysbeth on the cheek before walking past her to put some of the dishes in the dishwasher. Before he actually manages to do that, Arthur ruffles his hand through Merlin’s hair, earning him an affronted look, which is quickly replaced by a smile after Arthur kisses Merlin softly.

They’re right. They’re definitely right, Hunith realises, a smile around her lips as she watches them interact. Whatever this is, it works. It works for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
